


in the air tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, mutual understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Last night," Bruce says tonelessly, "I had a dream. Well, a nightmare."</p><p>"What's new," the Joker mutters.</p><p>"And I killed you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the air tonight

"Stop-" a breathless laugh-

He doesn't.

"Stop. St-stop- _ah_ -STOP!" 

Something deeply twisted inside him listens, only to grab Joker by the hair, yanking his head back and raising his other fist to strike again.

The Joker spits blood, maybe a tooth. " _You're going to kill me!_ " he screams; half terrified, half in hilarity.

Bruce blinks, coming back to himself. He lets go of the other man with a deep sigh, turning away.

The Joker slumps down against the wall, breathing ragged. He doesn't even go to retaliate.

"I'm sorry," Bruce grits out, not looking at him. 

There is no response, and the Bat is filled with a sense of unease. Reluctantly, he turns.

"Want to tell me what all that was about?" Joker asks mildly, managing to look skeptical even with the bloodstains and broken bones. He looks  _terrible._ Bruce is horrified at the damage he's inflicted, without even intending to.

Bruce owes him this. He does. He might be a criminal, an awful, terrifying psychopath- but if the Bat's reduced to beating people _for no just reason_ , he can at least give them an explanation.

Stomach churning with disgust, he steps closer and crouches down beside him. The clown watches him with heavy lidded eyes, pupils dilated in pain and head resting against the wall.

"Last night," Bruce says tonelessly. "I had a dream. Well, a nightmare."

"What's new," the Joker mutters.

"And I killed you."

The clown eyes' widen a little. A half smile plays about his bloody mouth. "I see," he drawls. "So you had to come and reassure yourself I was still here. That's real cute, Batsy. You coulda just _looked_  though; you found me easy enough. Was beating the shit out of me really necessary?" He huffs, grins. "I know you get off on it, but-"

"Shut up," the Bat warns. "I just needed to... make sure. That you're... still physically here."

"That's pretty messed up, ya know," Joker answers lazily. 

Batman nods, looking away.

The Joker reaches out with a bruised hand and hesitantly touches his shoulder. He looks him in the eye, with a little difficulty. 

"You didn't have to hurt me," Joker tells him. "If you had to touch me, I woulda let you."

Bruce exhales sharply, feeling a deep tiredness and his perpetual anger at the other man draining away. "I know," he murmurs.

"Then you hurt me, even though you knew you didn't have to."

"Yes."

"You feel guilty now?"

"Yes."

Joker laughs quietly, then coughs a little. Bruce grabs his wrist to support his thin body racked with coughs. "I'm fine with it," Joker gasps, giggling in between, "You can hurt me any time."

"Don't say that." 

"You do it anyway. I may as well give my permission." The laughing stops and that answer is bitter.

"I'm sorry," Bruce says again, feeling repulsed. "I shouldn't have done this."

"I'm not complaining," Joker replies. "You're being nice to me. Beat me all the time if you'll be like this after."

" _Don't._ "

"Do you need me?" the clown asks, turning deadly serious in less than a second.

"Clearly," Bruce answers, somewhat grudgingly, then offers an apologetic almost-smile. He realises he is still holding the other man's slim wrist, yet can't find the nerve to let it go. The moment they are living in is electric, yet deeply calm and a welcome change from their usual vicious fighting.  
Joker's free hand cups the side of the Bat's face. He leans in, brushes red lips against Bruce's, and pauses there. Sighing, Bruce gives in and presses closer, kissing him gently.

It is over quickly, a short exchange of understanding. 

"Well, babe," Joker murmurs. "I need you too. So get your pretty head sorted out, okay?"

Bruce's lip quirks, and then he voices his own realisation. "I'm here if you want me," he says quietly.

"I always want ya," Joker winks. He presses a cheeky kiss to Bruce's mouth, then gets shakily to his feet. The Bat helps him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bruce asks.

"Always am," Joker answers pointedly.

Batman smirks. They separate with a brush of fingertips, and then he is gone into the night, with unnecessary blood on his hands and a lingering sense of shame and confusion.

Their next encounter is all knives and cruel taunts with past wounds barely even healed, but they don't forget this exchange, even if they won't admit it.

Both of them feel they've caught a glimpse under the other's mask- and they won't let that go.


End file.
